Epidemiological research supports that African American adolescents have lower rates of alcohol use compared to White adolescents (Lambert, Brown, Phillips, lalongo, 2004;Belgrave, Reed, Plybon, Corneille, 2004;Wallace, 1999). However, alcohol-related problems are more severe among African American adolescents than for other populations (Wallace et al, 1999;Lex, 1987). It is clear that alcohol use among urban African American adolescents is highly complex, however, it is not clear what factors contribute to alcohol use and how, or what outcomes are related to alcohol use among this population. The proposed research examines the etiology and outcomes of alcohol use among low-income, African American adolescents to better address these issues. Through assessment of alcohol use and alcohol-related problems within an African American adolescent population focusing on individual, interpersonal, and contextual factors this research will increase understanding of alcohol use and alcohol-related problems among African American adolescents in order to best approach prevention and intervention for this population.